RH Studios
RH Studios is a story company owned by Tigre Distribution Media and owned by Rh390110478! History Despite being founded on February 5th, 2018, it didn't have an official name until November when Rh390110478 began including its onscreen logo. RH Studios Labels! RH Midnight RH Midnight is a label of RH Studios that serves to release horror-themed stories. The first story under the label was “Lost Memories” and it later released “31 Days of Hallowiki: Ultimate”! RH Pictures RH Pictures '''is a label of RH Studios that releases the company's chapter stories! The first story under the label was "Badman Returns!". New River Pictures '''New River Pictures is a label of RH Studios that releases the more side-chapter stories. For example, the upcoming stories, "The Journey Home!" and "Greenhouse!" will be released under the banner. It also distributed some stories by MarioFan2009! RH Games RH Games is a label of RH Studios that releases fan-games based off of different franchises and RH's stories! The first game under the label is set to be an upcoming “CROSS-ING OVER! RPG”. RH Studios Home Entertainment RH Studios Home Entertainment is a label of RH Studios that releases the company's stories on DVD and Video! RH Comics RH Comics is an upcoming label of RH Studios that will release comics on the wiki! The label might also produce comic adaptations of stories! L7 Entertainment (Level Seven Entertainment) L7 Entertainment is a label of RH Studios that releases the company's stories that are NOT set in the SML Fanon Universe. The label's first project is set to be “Minecraft: Story Mode: The Series”! Team RH Team RH is a specialty label of RH Studios that releases stories worked on by both Rh390110478 and another user. The label's first story will be “Vandal Buster: Part III” written by both Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009! Stories by RH Studios and other labels! RH Studios Stories RH Midnight Stories RH Pictures Stories New River Pictures Stories COMING SOON! RH Games Fan-Games COMING SOON! RH Home Entertainment Stories COMING SOON! RH Comics Stories COMING SOON! L7 Entertainment Stories COMING SOON! Team RH Stories Upcoming Stories from RH Studios and Other Labels! * Fire and Ice! (The RH Superheroes!) (RH Studios) * Sushi Pack: The Series (The RH Superheroes!) (RH Studios) * Order of the Flower: The Series (The RH Superheroes!) (RH Studios) * KERHSYBABFONRUTEREHT (RH Studios and New River Pictures) * CROSS-ING OVER! School Edition! (RH Studios) * SML Wiki: The Movie (RH Studios) * Star Wars: RH Edition (RH Studios and New River Pictures) * The Dream Crystals! Part 2 (RH Studios) * A War Rises! Part 1 (RH Studios) * A War Rises! Part 2 (RH Studios) * A War Rises! Part 3 (RH Studios) * The New Badman Saga! (RH Studios and New River Pictures) * Chef Pee Pee’s Killing Spree 2 (RH Studios and RH Midnight) * The Journey Home! (RH Studios and New River Pictures) * Greenhouse! An RH Studios Miniseries (RH Studios and New River Pictures) * Meggy: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! (RH Studios) * Tari: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! (RH Studios) * CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Villains Edition! (RH Studios) * Mr. Pig Returns! (RH Studios and New River Pictures) * Vandal Buster: Part III (With MarioFan2009!) (RH Studios, MarioFan2009 Entertainment and Team RH) * The Boko Arc! (RH Studios) * Frida: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! (RH Studios) * Sunny: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! (RH Studios) * Zuorsara: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! (RH Studios) * Polygram: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! (RH Studios) * A 2020 Story Featuring Guest 666 (RH Studios) * Palpatine and Vader! (RH Studios) * Into the Multiverse! (RH Studios) * The Zim Arc! (RH Studios) * The Stranger Things Arc! (RH Studios) * The Reject Syndicate Arc! (RH Studios) * 31 Days of Hallowiki 2020 (RH Studios and RH Midnight) * CROSS-ING OVER Micro Shorts! (RH Studios) * RH's What If?... (RH Studios) * The Xyloto Arc! (RH Studios and MarioFan2009 Entertainment) * The EVDOZER Arc! (RH Studios and MarioFan2009 Entertainment) * More stories to be announced! Trivia COMING SOON! Category:SFU Category:Companies Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:From 2018 Category:From 2019